Cosas de la vida
by DaRcK-YusHi
Summary: Un songfic SasuHina con la cancion de son cosas de la vida...n.n


**Mi primer songfic n.n me vino la inspiracion en la clase de matematicas y lo escribi la cancion es una del porta la de cosas de la vida...no les aburro mas leean! Naruto y sus personajees no me pertenecen...es un SasuHina**

* * *

**Cuantas veces me he caído a lo largo de esta vida  
y he aprendido a levantarme en esa eterna caída**. 

-Me estas diciendo que solo me utilizaste?- pregunto una linda chica de pelo azul y largo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Oiste bien, solo queria poner celosa a Sakura-chan.- le contesta un chico rubio y de hermosos ojos azules

-Pero...Pero...yo corte con sasuke-kun por estar con tigo...y me dices que solo me estabas utilizando?

-Si.- le responde friamente el chico rubio, mientras comienza a caminar dejando sola a la chica en aquel parque mientras comenzaba a llober

**Que las penas no se olvidan ni con porros ni bebidas,  
Game Over puedes jugar bien y perder la partida.**

-Por..Porque me pasa esto a mi..yo..yo de verdad lo queria...-susurro Hinata mientras llobia mas fuerte.

-TE QUERIA!.-grito cayendo de rodillas al suelo, mientras gruesas lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

-Yo estoy sola...

**Por arriesgarte ni te imaginas los colegas que llegan a traicionarte,  
cuantas preguntas más solo debes solucionarte,cuantas penas llegaran a ahogarte.**

-Por Naruto deje todo...todo..me distancie de Ino,Sakura,Tenten y Temari...Shino y Kiba nunca acabaron de aceptar que saliera con Naruto, Neji simplemente no me miraba a la cara, Gaara el ya no me habla...y Sasuke...Sasuke aun lo quiero...y el me odia.- penso Hinata alzando la vista al cielo ahora oscuro, la lluvia caia encima de su cara.

**Cuantas bellas damas consiguieron conquistarte?**

Hinata...aun pienso en ella, se que me dejo por Naruto, pero ella a sido a la unica que ame...y aun la amo a quien engañar? la amo con toda mi alma, quiero verla., besarla y abrazarla decirle que no se separe de mi...pero esta con Naruto..ella esta con Naruto..y yo estoy solo me e quedado solo...

**Cuando algo no sea justo no puedes guardar silencio,  
tu sabes que algo falta para llenar el vacío  
debes seguir bien firme en linea recta ese camino  
jamas debes hundirte lucha y sigue pero erguido.**

No es justo...lo deje todo...a Sasuke el era todo para mi, pero lo deje. E sido una estupida, quiero verlo,quiero levantarme correr y buscarlo. Que todo sea como antes...pero a quien engañar... nada volvera a ser como antes..nada...

**Cuando todo salga mal esperate no corre prisa,  
siempre al mirar tu foto se me nublaba la vista,  
pesimista he sido siempre y creo que seguiré siendo  
porque todo me va igual y en recuerdos te sigo viendo.**

Veo al dobe en Ichikaru comiendo ramen y llorando...llorando?? el estaba llorando, quizas Hinata y el lo han dejado, una sonrisa se muetra es mi rostro, me gusta verlo sufrir lo que yo e sufrido...baka, se llebo a Hina, pero jamas mi orgullo y mi amor por ella. El muy baka llora mas y pide otro plato de ramen paso de largo sin ni siquiera mirarlo el sabe que no quiero hablar con el...voy a buscar a Hinata

**No fue buena tu intención no pude olvidar tu traición,  
porque murió, se rompió y dejo de latir mi corazón,  
me encerraste en tu prisión sin previa justificación  
¿por qué te fuiste? te pregunto sin darme una explicación.**

"Solo lo hize para poner celosa a Sakura-chan" esas palabras venian y no se iban de mi mente solo me utilizaba...no significo nada para el, me duele el pecho y si no fuera porque respiro creiria que estoy muerta...porque se fue? porque solo me utilizo? porque...

**Gracias a ello me convertí en un niñato desconfiado,  
porque la vida da palos solo debes aceptarlos,  
en mis ojos solo queda ya odio y un puro rencor,  
porque no sabes el dolor que se siente al perderlo todo.**

Te odio Naruto..te odio...salgo corriendo a mi casa entro, no ahy nadie mejor

**Me encerré en la habitación y en un rincón me pusé a llorar  
"dime de qué coño sirve si tu ya no estás"**

Lloro...lloro como nunca eh llorado...sola...sola... me miro al espejo estoy horrible...pero me da igual..todo me da igual...

**quiero borrar de mi mente todos los momentos malos,  
quiero seguir siendo fuerte aquel niño desconsolado**

quiero sacarlo de mi mente...no puedo...simplemente no puedo, creia que era fuerte..pero no lo soy simplemente soi una niña debil llorona...soi simplemente Hyuga Hinata...no soy perfecta, no soy de mi agrado ni del de nadie...

**pero aun te veo reflejada en aquel oscuro cristal,  
recordando aquellos dias juntos en ese portal,  
en el que rozaba tus labios ese tiempo era genial  
recuerdo que quería estar junto a ti hasta el final.**

Naruto se va..a mi mente llega la cara de Sasuke sonrio sin darme cuenta...a el le gustaba mi forma de ser...el me amaba de verdad..y yo solo le hize daño...me acuerdo de nuestro primer beso, en aquella mision el se cayo encima mio y no pudimos evitar rozar nuestros labios con cariño, queria estar con tigo...solo te queria a ti...

**Son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia,  
cosas del día a día hay penas pero también glorias,  
dias en los que vuelas dias que te caes en fosas,  
en el jardín plantado hay mala hierba y también rosas**

Otra sonrisa escapa de mis labios...Sasuke... lo amo aun, y nunca me olvidare de el...Naruto esta de mas...lo que digan lo que piense la gente no me importa...quiero a Sasuke quiero buscarlo y decirle lo que siento...

**Un día más todo se nubla ya no hay ganas de vivir,  
no hay nada por lo que seguir no hay nada que haga sonreir,  
y es que al final uno acaba hasta conviviendo con sus penas,  
uno acaba solo con ganas de cortarse las venas.**

Busco a Hinata...y no la encuentro...e estado en su casa y no habia nadie...eh pasado por el parque, por el lago...donde nos conocimos y donde me dejo...otra vez un dolor indunda mi pecho...aun la amo

**Porque amigos, porque fracasarías por norma,  
yo confié en vosotros y la amistad se deforma,  
facilmente mi frágil mente se escapó de todo,  
entre frase y frase, caja y bombo yo salí del lodo**

Salgo a la calle me encuentro a Tenten con mi primo...les saludo y ellos no me miran..otra vez...lluebe aun..y mas fuerte los veo pasar...no se detienen a preguntarme como estas? con una falsa sonrisa..no...pasan dejandome otra vez sola en la fria y oscura calle

**Si es que todos ciegamente mirais solo en vuestro bien,  
pues amigos verdaderos solo uno de cada cien,  
se que solo puedo confiar en el bolígrafo y papel,  
porque al contarles mi vida no me siento como un imbécil,  
les narro uno a uno mis secretos más profundos,  
pues ni se reirán de mi ni se enterara todo el mundo,  
me han fallado tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta  
y no recuerdo la verdad quizá unos 30 o 40  
y es que más de la mitad bajo una máscara se emmascara,  
les mueve el interés la codicia nada ganan,  
perderán más amistades de las que jamás ganaran  
adonde iran dia a dia me pregunto , adonde iran.**

Paso por la floristeria de Ino, le pregunto si ha visto a Hinata y ella solo me mira con desprecio que le echo yo? porque todo el mundo me trata asi? yo no e echo nada malo...

**Ya no espero nada de nadie,  
no espero que me entiendas,  
no mencionaré ni un nombre,  
no creo que valga la pena.**

No saludo a nadie mas...solo veo ojos que me miran con pena..odio que me miren asi no quiero dar lastima...no quiero su compasion..

**Se que no existen amigos aunque me tengo a mi mismo,  
se que puedo vivir solo sin caerme en el abismo,  
es el relato de cualquier historia en cualquier parte,  
no confies en nadie puede fallarte,  
esto solo son consejos que este pequeñajo puede darte,  
pero a partir de ahí dejo en tus manos lo de fiarte.**

Sigo buscandola...no la encuentro..quiero verla...quiero verla...me doi por vencido vuelo a mi casa y me estiro en la cama...todos me han fallado..primero Itachi mi hermano ejemplar...mato a mi clan despues Naruto lo creeia mi hermano y me quita a mi novia..la gente de konhan nadie se proucupa por mi...al fin y al cabo todos son uno hipocritas que namas piensan en si mismos

**Porque el tiempo va cambiando pero la gente también,  
porque el tiempo va pasando y nunca se va a detener,  
porque quedan muchas cosas todavía que aprender,  
porque aun queda un camino en la vida que debo escoger.**

Sasuke...donde estas? no puedo mas me vuelvo a mi casa, tengo frio...me preparo la ducha y me meto dentro todos mis malos momentos vienen a mi como un flash..mi familia...Naruto...Sakura...pero en ellos no esta Sasuke, con el no hay malos momentos.

**Son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia,  
cosas del día a día hay penas pero también glorias,  
dias en los que vuelas dias que te caes en fosas,  
en el jardín plantado hay mala hierba y también rosas**

Hinata...recuerdo como te besaba, aun esta tu aroma en mi cama...me estoy volviendo loco..o ya lo estaba? que mas daba! tu ya no estas conmigo que mas da lo demas?

**Y es que son cosas de la vida, capítulos de mi historia,  
aquel cuento de hadas se convirtió en más pena que gloria,  
en escoria derramada, llantos sobre una almohada,  
porque desgracia me aclama y me acompaña hasta la cama.**

Me salgo de la ducha, me visto y me seco el pelo. cojo un paraguas y me dirijo donde empezo todo...

**Paranoias rayadas y una amarga soledad,  
me dejó la dama la cual amaba de verdad,  
cada mañana bajo sábanas lloro pensando en ti,  
esa noche que discutimos fue la última vez que te vi.**

Hace tiempo que no te veo...es normal hoy desde hace 3 meses que no salgo de casa...me levanto...voy a ir a buscarte aunque me lleve toda la vida te encontrare...me dirjio al principio de mis problemas...

**Y me pregunto el por qué de cada beso que me dabas,  
porque en ti confiaba si el porque era la respuesta que faltaba,  
porque la suerte jamas me acompaña,  
no me extraña que no crea ni una pizca en la esperanza.**

No estas...queria que estubiera aqui como la primera vez a lo alto de un arbol, maldiciendo a Itachi...

**Laberinto sin salida, te busco y no te encuentro  
en el unico lugar que estás es en mi pensamiento  
bien adentro exactamente donde estan los sentimientos,  
los lamentos, desde entonces mi corazón late lento.**

Te encuentro ahy estas sentada mirando la luna...y una lagrima escapa de tus ojos...quiero abrazarte y limpiar las lagrimas que ahora caian por tu mejilla pero no me atrebia...

-Hina...

te giraste sorprendida y me miraste yo solo pude sonreir y acercarme donde estabas..te limpie las lagrimas, y te bese...de una forma dulze, cariñosa pero a la vez posesiva

-Te amo..- le dije

-Yo tambien te amo.- me dijo sonriendo y abrazandome

**Tras meses a veces sigo pensando cuando era tu niño,  
aquellos besos por el cuello lentamente y con cariño,  
que me dabas me llenban de esperanza y de ilusión,  
sigo recordando el día que murió mi corazón. **

Recuerdo que mi vida por ti hubiera dado,  
dudo que exista alguien que te ame como te he amado,  
nunca te faltó de nada porque todo te lo di  
quiero dormirme y despertar saber que jamás te perdí.

Y aunque me cueste aceptarlo sigues en mi pensamiento,  
intento olvidarte pero es que no se si quiero,  
todos sabemos que el orgullo no lleva a ninguna parte,  
todo es oscuro desde el día que me dejaste.

Suerte me dio la espalda y se perdio la esperanza,  
el tiempo olvida y no perdona no espera la aguja avanza,  
yo perdono y nunca olvido me siento solo y vacío,  
jamás me arrepentí del tiempo que juntos vivimos.

[Estribillo  
(Porque) Son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia,  
cosas del día a día hay penas pero también glorias,  
dias en los que vuelas dias que te caes en fosas,  
en el jardín plantado hay mala hierba y también rosas.(x2)

Que la vida es una mierda además lo corroboramos,  
no hacemos nada al respecto y de brazos nos cruzamos,  
facil esconderse quejarse ahogar penas en botellas,  
sin pensar ningun momento que consecuencias conlleva.

Engañate vive empeñado en decir que la vida es bella,  
pasan horas, dias, meses, años y aun confias en ella,  
el daño ya pasó vive el hoy o perderás el mañana,  
esta es la historia de alguien que ya no confía en nada.

Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que se te escape  
porque muchos se arrepienten y ya es demasiado tarde,  
y derraman lagrimas, solos en un roto silencio  
el tiempo avanza lento dentro de su cuerpo muerto.

Tu vive cada momento como si fuese tu último respiro  
del aire contaminado en el crepúsculo el versículo  
final, final del último capítulo  
como llamarle a este episodio que no tiene título. 

FIN

* * *

**Acabee al fin...se me hizo aburrido bueno espero que us guste...dejen reviews!  
**


End file.
